powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Erika Kurokami and Minami★Haruno
Erika Kurokami is the only child of Death and Beatrice Kurokami. Name: Minami Haruno(The girl she usually possesses) ; Erika "Honoka" Kurokami Titles/Aliases: Black Death, Ultimate Darkness, NyoHonoka, The Vengeful Raven and, Raven-Haired Witch Race: Wraith; (formerly Shinigami) Gender: Female(Wraith) Eyes: Red ; (Amber while possessing Minami) Hair: White(Jet-Black when at Full Power ) Birthday: October 31st, 1995 Age: Died at age 19(Looks like this normally); Chronologically 23(Looks like this when at full power) Height: 167cm (5'6") Weight: 49kg (108 lbs) Blood Type: N/A Three Sizes: Bust 69cm (27") (AAA Cup) ('While possessing Minami'); '95cm (37") (I Cup)'('Normally')''' , '''Waist 56cm (22") and Hips 90cm (35") Hobbies: Studying, Collecting vintage motorcycles, Favorite Foods: Hot dogs without mustard and Chuu Chuu Ice and, Sweet bean jelly, Collecting candy from around the world Occupations: Idol Singer/Video Game Theorist/Voice Actor/Student/Bounty Hunter/Necromancer/Dojinshi Writer/World Class Chef/Medical Doctor/Otaku School: Death Cram (4th year) Alignment:Blue And Orange Morality Motto: "" Theme:Hide and Seek Archetypes: Tsundere Values: Friends Likes: Painting, singing Dislikes: Cats, Stereotypes, killing ''Tropes: '' Minami's Instruments Crimson Rose- * Sleep Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that put people to sleep; even those with insomnia. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Signal Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a signal beacon that allows others to locate her (can be placed on targets that she needs to track). She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Explosive Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a powerful explosion that can blow holes into the side of an armored tank. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Possession Slash- She can possess people she slashes with Crimson Rose; she can switch between people who are infected the "Possession Seed", but once she runs out of energy they are no longer hers on top of this drawback she can only possess 100 people at a time. * Death Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that kills the target if the target hears it until the end and is in the range of the rift's radius. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * White Out Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates a powerful blizzard that last up to three hours. * Downgrading Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that downgrades all powers in a 50meter reach. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Augment Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that augments the strength of all powers in a 250meter radius. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Control Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that places everyone who hears its beautiful melody under her control for five minutes, but it has a short reach. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Elephant Killer- When Crimson Rose is in its Sniper form it can shoot a shot that pierces all material. * Rhythm Mixer- A musical attack that unleashes a flurry of sound in ranged area that hits from every single direction imaginable. * Purifying Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that purifies objects via holy magic. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Foggy Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that creates fogs of varying thickness. She can be interrupted while playing this song. * Blessing Rift- A musical rift played on Crimson Rose that blesses anything that Minami wants to bless. She can be interrupted while playing this song. Death Mic- The Death Mic allows Minami and Erika to alter their voices to sound like anything and anyone else. It also allows them to persuade just about anyone. This Mic originally belonged to Takao. GhostCandy- These headphone can block out or enhance any sound. These headphones originally belonged to Lizz. Seven Stakes The Seven Stakes of Purgatory Limits Can't go in direct (Red) sunlight Can't use her full power when possessing someone Crimson Rose's rifts only go so far (7meters to be exact) Weaknesses Salt Powerful EM Fields Salt Water Garlic Red Sunlight Trivia Erika is scared of ghost stories/scary. Erika speaks with a Kansai dialect when she's flustered, embarrassed or angry, she tried to stop this type of speaking because it wasn't 'lady-like'. Minami(Erika's host) has an obvious case of Trypanophobia/Vaccinophobia, also known as the fear of needles, injections and vaccinations. As the daughter of a traditional family, Minami experts in Kendo, Nagauta, archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing. Minami enjoys swimming and sticker collecting. Category:Blog posts Category:Immortal Characters